This Was Meant To Be
by xoNicolaxox
Summary: Everyone could see it...except for them. Now one little bet could make happen what they have both wanted for a while!...Zoe/Ash relationship
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction so I would really appreciate it if you would read and review! Thought I would do a Zoe&Ash one as there's not many out there and I really ship them! Please review and give me ideas for things I could put in it! Sorry it's really short. Set in Series 28 episode 1 also includes some quotes from it but it's not all the same. Sorry for any mistakes medical or non-medical! Nicola x**

'Lily this is Dr Ashford. He will be your mentor for the next six months' Zoe said as she walked out her office followed by Ash and new F2 Lily. She exchanged a look with Ash knowing he was thinking the same thing as Lily went on talking about why she chose to come to the ED and wanting to specialize in Dermatology.

'If one thing doesn't work you try another and if nothing works they die' Lily said as they all walked. 'After doing a few hospital jobs I will specialize in Dermatology and create a skincare plan. What kind of moisturizer do you use?' This question aimed at Zoe.

'A very expensive one what moisturizer do you use Dr Ashford?'

'You are looking a little dry. There's this stuff made with animal pancreas I use it myself I could get you some' Lily said very enthusiastically. 'Where can I get a uniform?'

'In there' Ash said pointing to a room and she walked into it.

'She's certainly something isn't she' He said slightly taken aback by the new doctor's attitude.

'Yeah you have your work cut out there. Who knows she might take a few years off you' Zoe smirked then walked away feeling his gaze firmly fixed on her.

At the end of the shift Zoe, Ash and Charlie met up in Zoe's office to go for a drink. The topic of conversation just happened to be Lily.

'So what's this new F2 like then I haven't really spoke to her yet?' Charlie watched Zoe and Ash exchange a look with each other as he asked this question. 'What..?'

'She's can be a bit rude' Ash said looking at Zoe's face as he did.

'A bit! She accused a man of having an affair in front of his wife!' Zoe was not very happy with this.

'She just speaks her mind Zoe. Likes her opinion to be heard'

'Like somebody else we know?' Charlie looked at Zoe as did Ash nodding agreeably. This comment earned them both a death stare from Zoe.

'Don't tell me you actually like her' she said slightly shocked.

'Well, like is a strong word but I see potential. I reckon she could be a great ED Doctor'

'Okay, Michelin star dinner says you'll ask me to get rid of her before her time's up' She said to Ash holding her hand out. He hesitated for a minute before shaking her hand.

'Charlie you're my witness' Zoe looked at him.

'Actually I'll have a slice of that action' he also shook her hand then they walked out heading to the pub.

**Sorry it's a bit crap but I promise it'll get better and it won't be focused on any more episodes unless they decide to put Zoe&Ash together which I doubt will happen anytime soon. Please review and give me ideas for things to put in it. I'll probably put them together in chapter 3 or 4 so bare with me! Nicola x **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the nice reviews about the last chapter it made me feel really good! Had a bit of trouble writing this chapter, just wrote it really quickly so it's absolutely crap and really short but I promise the next one will be much better! Please continue to review and feel free to give me any ideas you may have! Nicola x**

Zoe, Tess and Charlie were all sitting talking in Zoe's office when the door opened and Ash walked in. Zoe looked up from the paperwork she was sorting out.

'It's polite to knock you know' She had some annoyance in her voice and tried not to make it obvious how much she liked seeing him.

'I bet you never knock when you go into someone's office'

'No she doesn't' Tess chipped in earning a glare from Zoe.

'That's different it's my ED I can do what I like. Anyway what do want?' She looked at Ash as she quickly changed the subject because she was clearly fighting a losing battle.

'Next week off. I kind of told Ella I'd take her on holiday for a week…or two' He looked at Zoe almost pleadingly. 'Please Zoe it means a lot to her'

Zoe rolled her eyes. 'Fine. I'm sure the place won't completely fall apart without you' She said reluctantly. She tried to sound sarcastic with that last bit.

'Thanks Zoe. I definatley owe you a drink or two' He smiled 'I'll leave you too it' and with that he walked out leaving them alone.

'You totally like like him' Tess said with a slight grin on her face

'I do not!' Zoe said defensively trying to stop the smile creeping to her lips.

'It's not that hard to tell Zoe with the way you two look at each other' Charlie said 'Plus I saw the disappointment on your face when he asked for next week off'

'Everyone can see that both of you like each other so just ask him out and stop leaving us all in suspense' Tess said and with that Charlie and Tess walked out leaving Zoe alone.

_Zoe's POV_

_They're right. Although I hate to admit it they are right. I wonder if he really does like me aswell. Maybe I should ask him out see what he say. When he comes back from his holiday that is although what if I do and he says no. I might just leave it and see if he makes the first move. I really hope he does after all I need a happy ending._

_End of POV_

**As I said I literally wrote this in 20 minutes so its crap. I'll be getting them together in Chapter 4. Might do a double update tomorrow. Please review! Nicola x **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Thank you again for all the kind reviews so glad you're all enjoying it! This chapters basically the same as the last except they're hassling Ash! Please keep reviewing constructive criticism also welcome! Not completely sure about this chapter but I suppose it'll have to do! Sorry I never had time to update yesterday! Definitely doing a double update today as it's my last day off school! Hope you enjoy! Nicola x**

Charlie and Tess had finally managed to corner Ash in the staffroom so they could have a little chat alone. It had been 3 weeks since he came back from the holiday with his daughter and Zoe had done nothing about the situation. It was time to see what Ash had to say about it.

'So you and Zoe' Tess jumped straight in there. She didn't have time for playing about.

'What do you mean me and Zoe?' He was slightly confused to why they were saying it but trying to hide the smile

creeping on to his face the mention of her name.

'It's clear you like her and she obviously likes you too so what are you going to do about it?' Charlie said quite seriously.

'Nothing because I don't like her and why on earth would she like me' He said defensively although he knew different.

'You obviously missed her when you were gone, she was the first person you went to see when you came back' Tess was getting frustrated. Why couldn't they see it?

'I went to see her first to tell her I was back I never told her exactly how long I'd be away for'

'It's not just me and Tess that can see it the whole ED can. Just ask her out Ash you'll regret it if you don't' And with that Charlie and Tess walked out leaving Ash alone.

_Ash's POV_

_Were they serious? Does she like me too? They must be having me on I mean why would someone as smart and pretty as Zoe like me? Maybe I should ask her for a drink see what she says. But what if I do and she says no and I've made a complete fool of myself. What do I do? _

_End of POV_

His thoughts were interrupted by Jamie barging in and asking for a hand in resus. Ash then walked out behind Jamie with all those thoughts swirling round in his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Back to school tomorrow so updates will be irregular I'll try to update as often as possible. Please continue to review! Nicola x**

_**6 Months Later**_

It was Lily's last day at the ED and the shift had just finished. Everyone was getting ready to go to the pub for a few leaving drinks except Zoe and Ash.

'Been a stressful 6 months hasn't it' They were sat in Zoe's office. They had been uninterrupted for the last 20 minutes.

'Well, I've actually grown quite fond of her' Ash was enjoying this time with Zoe he just wished he had the courage to ask her out.

'She still drives me up the wall'

'Everyone drives you up the wall Zoe' They laughed.

'I'm just annoyed I lost our little bet' She added as Noel and Big Mac walked in. Zoe looked at them.

'Do people not know its polite to knock'

'We were just wondering if you two were coming to Lily's leaving drink?' Mac asked in his Welsh accent.

'Erm..-'

'No we're not but tell Lily we wish her well' Ash butted in and Zoe looked at him curiously.

'Oh…Okay. Well you know where we are if you change your minds' Noel said and they both walked out to catch up with the others.

'What do you mean we're not going?' She raised her eyebrows at him. 'And if we're not going there where are we going?'

'We Dr Hanna' He threw her coat at her putting his own on. 'Are going for a Michelin Star dinner'

'I thought I lost our little bet?' Zoe stood up putting on her coat secretly pleased he had said that.

'You did but you deserve it' He smiled walking out with her getting a taxi. She couldn't help smiling as he opened the taxi door for her and they both got in. Ash told the driver where to go and sat back watching Zoe redoing her makeup. Soon after they arrived at the restaurant and he helped her out of the taxi. They walked in together and got a table sitting down.

'You do know I have very expensive taste' Zoe smirked a little looking at the menu.

'Just as well I'm a Doctor then isn't it' Ash said also looking at the menu.

'Yeah just as well' They ordered their food and a bottle of wine. The conversation ran smoothly as they talked about work and their personal lives. They found out things about each other they never thought they would know. The food came and they sat eating.

'That was nice' Ash said finishing eating.

'Yeah it was' Zoe said nodding as Ash took his wallet out and paid. 'You sure you're alright paying? It's quite expensive'

'Yes of course. You ready to go?' He said nodding.

'Yeah' Zoe said standing up and putting her coat on. Ash also put his coat on and they walked out to wait on a taxi. They stood outside, the cold air getting to Zoe as she shivered a little folding her arms. Ash looked at her.

'Here you're freezing' He took his coat off putting it round her shoulders. She looked up at him.

'Thanks' They stayed like that for a while then the taxi pulled up and they got in.

'I've really enjoyed tonight' Zoe said looking at Ash.

'Yeah so have I' He looked at her and their eyes met. His arm slipped around her shoulders pulling her closer to him. He leaned in and kissed her softly. She instantly responded the kiss getting more passionate. They arrived back at Zoe's and spent the night together.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Thanks for the lovely reviews I really enjoyed writing the last chapter! Please keep reviewing! Nicola x**

The next day Ash woke up and looked around. He looked at their clothes scattered across the room and smiled to himself. Looking over at Zoe he realised she was still asleep and sat watching her.

_Ash's POV_

_She's beautiful. I cant believe that happened. I want it to go further I really do but maybe she won't. She is my boss after all. I should have listened to Charlie and Tess and asked her out months ago. _

_End of POV_

Zoe started to stir a little and slowly opened her eyes, turning her head to look at Ash. She felt a smile creep onto her face seeing that he was still there.

'Hello sleeping beauty' Ash said with a smile on his face. She really was gorgeous.

'I thought you would've left. Most men do' She was genuinely surprised he was still there but secretly pleased.

'Well I'm not most men am I?'

'No' Zoe said nodding her head in agreement. 'You're different' Ash smiled at this comment hoping it was meant in a good way.

'I really should go to work. Don't want a row with my boss do I?'

'I'm sure she'll allow you to be late. Just this once' She said pulling him closer as they shared a long, passionate kiss. It soon faded and they reluctantly pulled away from each other.

'We should really get ready for work now' Zoe said checking the time. 'Our shift did start 10 minutes ago. People will start talking'

'Is that so bad?' He was slightly hurt by this comment. Maybe she didn't want to take it further. She looked at him seeing the hurt in his eyes.

'I just mean I don't really like my staff knowing my personal business. Plus I like having a secret' She smirked and kissed him quickly before standing up and walking to her wardrobe getting out a dress. 'Anytime today would be good' She said to him slipping on her dress.

'Okay okay I'm up' He said getting up picking up his clothes and putting them on. 'I need to go back to mine before work. Can't turn up in the same clothes as yesterday can I? People will talk' He glanced over at Zoe smirking slightly getting dressed.

'You're driving' Zoe said putting on her heels and walking to the mirror to do her hair and makeup.

'That sounded like an order' Ash said finishing getting dressed and walking up behind Zoe wrapping his arms around her waist.

'It was' She turned around after finishing and kissed him quickly then walked downstairs. He followed her down grabbing his car keys and opening the door walking out letting Zoe walk out. They got in the car and drove off.

**Sorry it's really short all I have time to write today next chapter will be longer! Please review! Nicola x**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Hopefully this will be longer than the last! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days been at school and not had a lot of time to write this! Please keep reviewing! Hope you're enjoying it! Nicola x**

They soon arrived at the ED and Ash pulled up in a quiet space where he was sure no one would see them. He sat back and watched Zoe fixing her hair in the mirror.

'I guess you're going in first?' Although he already knew the answer.

'You guessed right' She replied turning to face him. 'Don't worry I'm sure your boss will allow you to be late' She leaned in and kissed him quickly then opened the door and got out. 'Don't be too long behind me' He watched her walk out and towards the ED.

_Zoe's POV_

_As I walked into the ED I could see the staff looking at me and walked over to reception to collect my mail from Noel. _

'_Not like you to be late Dr Hanna. Something exciting happen with Dr Ashford last night' I tried my best to hide the smile threatening to erupt onto my face. _

'_I just slept in. Forgot to set my alarm' I didn't know if it was believable or not but it was the fist thing that popped into my mind. I noticed Tess looking at me with raised eyebrows and a smirk on her face. 'What?! Actually don't say a word' And I walked to my office with a grin forming on my face._

_End of POV_

Ash waited about 20 minutes before getting out and walking into the ED. He spotted Zoe walking up to reception as he got his mail off Noel. Charlie walked up beside him.

'You know you're like an hour late don't you. She's not going to be happy' Charlie said glancing over at Zoe.

'Something tells me she won't be that bothered' As he was about to walk away Zoe looked up slightly and decided she should play it normal.

'Dr Ashford. My office. 10 minutes' She walked off with a slight grin on her face.

'I told you didn't I' Charlie said then walked to cubicles with Sam leaving Ash to go get ready for his shift. Everyone watched as Ash knocked the door of Zoe's office and walked in shutting the door behind him. Zoe looked up from her paperwork and smiled at the sight of him.

'Dr Hanna' Ash watched as Zoe stood up and walked round to the side of her desk he was standing at.

'Dr Ashford' She leaned against the desk. 'I had to make everything seem normal and if I didn't shout you in here it wouldn't be normal' He walked over and wrapped his arms round her waist.

'Well I don't mind. Means I can see more of you' He smiled 'I'd say we have 20 minutes before they get suspicious'

'Do we really. Better make the most of it then' She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him. They shared a passionate kiss never wanting to let go. They quickly broke apart as the office door opened to reveal Tess. She looked between them suspiciously.

'RTC being brought in. 9 casualties 4 major 4 minor and 1 life threatening. ETA 2 minutes. You'll both be needed' And with that Tess shut the door going back to sorting out the nurses out.

Zoe and Ash looked at each other and giggled a little. 'That was close' Ash said smiling.

'Yeah it was' Zoe laughed a little and walked over to him. 'We have work to do and remember normal' She wiped some lipstick from his cheek then kissed him quickly walking out with him following.

They walked to the doors of resus just as the first patient was being brought in.

'Graham Walker, 26, driver of an overturned car, became unconscious in the ambulance, fractured tib and fib, lacerations to the legs and head, his GCS is 15, BP's 180/60, Stats are 90% and he's had 10 of morphine' Dixie was saying to Ash as they took him into resus. Jeff brought in the patient whos life was hanging in the balance. Zoe walked with them into resus.

'Joseph Simmons, 24, involved in an RTC, went through the car windscreen, broken his tib and fib, deep laceration to the back of the head, GCS 10, BP 100/95, Stats 80% and he's had 10 of morphine' Jeff said as they got him set up in resus. Zoe started the primary survey asking the nurses to do the various tests. She glanced over at Ash then back at Joseph. He soon went into Cardiac Arrest and Fletch started CPR.

'He's gone into VF we need to shock him' She looked over at Ash and their eyes met for a moment before she looked back at her patient and shocked him. After 20 minutes he was in Cardiac Arrest and Zoe looked at the monitor.

'It's been 20 minutes I'm going to call it we all agreed?' Everyone nodded in agreement. 'Time of death 16:29' She sighed and walked off to her office. Ash finished up with his patient leaving Robyn to finish the bloods and send them away. He walked out of resus and to Zoe's office, looking around then discretely going in and shutting the door. Zoe looked up from her paperwork then stood up walking round to him.

'Are you okay?' He was slightly worried about her. He knew how hard it was to loose a patient.

'Yeah I'm fine honestly. We loose patients all the time all part of the job right?' Although her face didn't contrast what she was saying.

'Come here' Ash walked over and hugged her wrapping his arms round her waist. She hugged him back burying her head in his chest. Ash held her close and kissed her head. They stayed like that for a while before deciding to leave work early and go back to Zoe's.

**Sorry for any medical mistakes personally I don't know what any of it means I just hear it being said on Casualty so most of it's probably wrong! Something exciting is going to happen in the next chapter I think! Please keep reviewing! Nicola x**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while having a bit of trouble writing this chapter so it's really short! Please keep reviewing! Nicola x**

Zoe woke up before Ash and decided to go downstairs leaving him to sleep. She made a coffee and sat in the kitchen thinking and waiting for him to get up. Ash woke up about half an hour after her and looked over seeing she wasn't there. He got up and walked downstairs standing in the kitchen doorway.

'Hey beautiful' He walked over sitting next to her at the table taking her hand. 'What's up?'

'Nothing I'm fine' She managed a smile then walked over sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms round her holding her close.

'Okay' He knew it wasn't wise to argue with her. 'We have work soon'

'Yeah we do. Our shift starts in 40 minutes. Don't want to be late again do we' They had been together almost three weeks and had been late for work most of those days.

'You go get ready first. Just don't take too long in the bathroom' He smiled and slapped her bum as she stood up.

'Oi cheeky' She looked at him with a slight smirk on her face. 'If you're so bothered go home and get ready'

'I can wait. Now go before we are really late' He watched her go upstairs and enter the bathroom. After minutes they were both ready and about to leave.

'And we still have 10 minutes to get there. Got to be record timing for us eh?' Ash said as they got in the car and he started driving.

'Yeah I know. Should be in the Guinness Book of Records' Zoe watched him driving and they soon arrived at the ED parking in their usual space round the corner where no one would see them.

'Don't be too long behind me' Zoe leaned over and kissed Ash before getting out and walking to the ED. Something told her something was going to happen today…and that it would happen to her…

**I have a great idea for the next chapter! I'm making it so Linda's still there and she never left! Please keep reviewing! As I said short chapter just to get into the mood of things! Nicola x**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Exciting chapter! I apologise for the first part of the chapter it's crap! Please keep reviewing! Nicola x**

_Zoe's POV_

_I have a really bad feeling about today. Like something is going to happen. Something bad. Something that could have serious consequences…_

_End of POV_

Zoe was so lost in her thoughts she never noticed Linda walking into her office.

'Zoe..'

'Hmm..' She looked up at Linda. 'Oh..hi'

'Are you okay?' Linda was slightly worried about her.

'Yeah I'm fine' She forced a smile. 'Was there something you wanted?'

'Yeah. There's a patient in cubicle 5 I would like a doctors opinion and there's no one else available' Zoe stood up and took the notes off Linda walking out. Linda followed her out and to the cubicle. Zoe pulled back the cubicle curtain and they both walked in.

'Mr Granger. I'm Dr Hanna. Can I check you over?'

'Call me Dan. Yeah go ahead' Zoe checked him over.

'Can you just give me some drugs or something I'm in pain here' Zoe exchanged a look with Linda.

'I can't just give out drugs for no reason whenever I like. As far as I can see there's nothing wrong with you so I suggest you leave'

'Just give me some drugs. I need them' He stood up walking over to them getting slightly angry.

'I'll call security' Linda intervened.

'Don't threaten me!'

'I'll call the police'

A worried look spread across his face. 'Fine but I'll be back' He got right up in their faces before storming out. Zoe and Linda shared a look then they both walked their separate ways. Zoe headed for her office as Ash approached her.

'Are you okay? I heard that guy in cubicles'

'I'm fine honestly. Nothing me and Linda couldn't handle' She then walked into her office and Ash sighed walking off to resus.

Later on, Zoe and Linda were walking down the corridor towards the canteen when suddenly two guys jumped out from around the corner grabbing them so they couldn't scream and pulling them away from everyone's view. Next thing they knew they were being pulled towards the basement. Once they reached a room in the basement Zoe and Linda were thrown in so they were on the ground. The guys shut the door and stood looking at the terror in the girls faces.

'You're that guy from earlier. In cubicles demanding drugs' Linda realised who he was and shot a worried look to Zoe.

'Dan. Glad you remember. This is Carl' He said pointing to his mate. 'I told you I'd be back didn't I' A smirk on his face.

'Just let us go. No one needs to know what happened' Zoe was trying to reason with him. She really wished Ash was with her. All she wanted was for him to hold her in his arms and tell her everything would be okay.

'You're not getting away that easily. In fact you're not getting away until I get what I want' He said carefully pulling a knife out his pocket. He smirked at the look on the girls faces. 'Don't worry I'm not going to use it. Unless I have to'

'Oh god' Zoe said to herself as the guys started slowly walking towards them.

_Back in ED_

'Anyone seen Zoe?' Ash asked Charlie, Tess, Robyn, Noel, Big Mac and Sam who were all standing at reception. He was really worried about her.

'No I haven't seen her for about an hour now that you mention it' Tess said.

'Same for Linda' Robyn said. 'She was meant to help me with a patient half an hour ago'

'Last thing we saw was both of them walking towards the canteen together' Mac said on behalf of him and Noel. Sam turned around to look at them all.

'Actually I thought it was a bit weird. I saw them walking down the corridor the turned away for a second but when I looked back they were gone. Although I'm sure I saw Linda being pulled round a corner but I'm not 100% sure' As she said this, Sam looked at the faces of everyone else.

'Where was they heading?' Charlie asked concerned.

'The basement I think'

'Oh god Zoe!' Ash said then walked away heading towards the basement with Noel, Mac and Charlie following.

_Back in Basement_

Dan had Zoe pinned up against the wall by her wrists. Linda was sitting in the corner wanting so badly to help Zoe but was blocked by Carl, Dans mate. She had mascara all down her face from where she had been crying.

'You think you're smart don't you!' Dan was really angry. 'Acting like the big man. Well you've got no idea what I'm capable off!' Zoe was scared. Really scared but she was so good at hiding it.

Little did they know that Ash, Charlie, Mac and Noel had reached the basement and were looking in all the different rooms for them. All of a sudden they heard Zoe scream and ran towards the source of the sound. Ash tried the door handle.

'It's locked' He looked at the others as he said it, a look of terror on his face. Him and Mac then tried to knock the door down. They got in just in time to witness Dan punching Zoe in the stomach. Ash froze for a second as he saw the tears streaming down Zoe's face. He could see how scared she was. Dan and Carl turned around.

'Who the hell are you?' Carl said walking towards them but still standing so Linda couldn't get past.

'Their colleagues' Big Mac said.

'So just let them go. The police are on their way' Noel was saying. He was scared for the girls.

'I don't think so!' Dan said as he held Zoe tight and aimed the knife close to her. She looked up and her eyes met with Ash's. He could see in her eyes how scared she was. He'd never saw her cry before. None of them had.

'Don't do it' Charlie said stepping forward a little. 'The police will be here in a minute'

'You think I won't do it. Would it help if I let Your other friend over there go? Carl' He nodded towards Linda then Carl grabbed her pulling her up and practically threw her into the arms of Noel and Mac.

'No! Let her go! She has done nothing to you' Ash moved closer to them.

'You're very protective of her aren't you? You her fancy man or something' Dan smirked and tightened his grip on her.

'Yeah actually I love her so let her go!' Ash felt his eyes watering but tried to stay strong. For Zoe. Dan just laughed.

'More reason not-' He was cut off by the sound of police running down the corridor. He looked at Carl then cut Zoe's arm with the knife before pushing her towards Ash and running out with his mate following. Ash pulled Zoe close to him holding her tight as she cried into his chest. He kissed her head softly.

'It's okay I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere' He whispered to her softly. After a while Zoe stopped crying and looked at Ash.

'Come on let's get you cleaned up' He said to her forcing a small smile and leading her back up to the ED. He tried taking her so no one would really see going straight to her office. She sat down on the sofa and Ash sat next to her.

'Mind if I clean that up?' He looked at the cut on her arm and she nodded slightly. He took her arm and cleaned the cut on it.

'Thank you' She said as he was stitching her arm.

'What for?'

'Coming. Pretty much saving me' Zoe looked up and their eyes met as he finished cleaning up her arm.

'You don't have to thank me. I love you Zoe and I'll do everything in my power to protect you' Ash said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

'I love you too Ash'

**Hope you enjoyed it! This literally took me 4 days to write but really enjoyed writing it! Please keep reviewing I love hearing what you all think about the story! Thanks for staying with it! Nicola x **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't updated in days not had a lot of time to write this past week with school work and stuff! This chapters really just a filler so its quite short! Will do a longer one at the weekend! I apologise for Ash's POV its crap! Personally hate this chapter; worst I've ever written! Please keep reviewing! Nicola x**

Ash had persuaded Zoe to take a few days off work following the recent events. She didn't want to but he wouldn't

take no for an answer.

_5:46am_

Zoe woke up after another nightmare. This was the fourth time she had woke since midnight because of the same

nightmare. Ash sensed her tense up and woke holding her close. She relaxed a little knowing Ash was there and he

wouldn't let anything happen to her.

'Sorry if I woke you' Zoe whispered.

'Don't be silly' He released his grip on her a little and looked at the scared expression on her face. 'It's okay he's

gone now I won't let anything like that happen to again' Ash felt so guilty that the women he loved had to go

through something like that.

'I know' She simply said and buried her head in Ash's chest. He held her close till she fell back asleep. Ash lay

watching her for a while, his thoughts going round in circles.

_Ash's POV_

I hate seeing her like this: scared out of her mind. I wish I could show her just how much she means to me. I should

have been there: protected her. She shouldn't have had go through that. I would die before I'd let anything happen

to her again. I love her so much; I never thought I would find anyone again, after me and Ella's mum split up, that I

would be willing to give my life for. I remember the first time I met Zoe I thought she was the most beautiful women

in the world. She deserves much better than me although she means everything to me. I wonder how she really feels

about us.

_End of POV_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while not had a lot of time to write this chapter! I'd like to thank cenalover, Minxheart, AimeeDanielle97 and 'Guest' (you'll know who you are) for all your lovely reviews on the story they mean a lot. This chapters basically Zoe going over what happened between her and Linda going to the basement and Ash, Charlie, Mac and Noel finding them and how she felt about it all! Quite short but next will be longer! Sorry for any mistakes as you've probably worked out English isn't my best subject! Hope you enjoy keep reviewing! Nicola x**

_Zoe's POV_

_They dragged us down to the basement and threw us down on the floor in a room down there. Linda recognised him before me as the guy from cubicles demanding drugs earlier in the day. He wasn't alone this time. Had his mate with him - Carl. I was so scared all I wanted was Ash. I knew that if he was there he'd protect me. I tried to reason with Dan but he wasn't having any of it. When he pulled that knife out his pocket my heart skipped a beat. I think Linda's did too her face gave it away._

'_Don't worry I won't use it..unless I have to' That sentence sent shivers down my spine. I was terrified. Pretty much frozen to the spot. He was saying stuff but I wasn't really listening. It was as if his lips where moving but nothing was coming out. I was brought back into reality when he grabbed Linda's arm and pulled her up close to him before practically throwing her to his mate. I stood up. _

'_Getting brave now are you' Dan smirked and started walking towards me. I started backing away a little trying not to let my fear show. _

'_Just let us go. Nobody needs to know about any of this' I wasn't very good at the whole reasoning with him thing. _

'_That wouldn't be any fun now would it eh Carl?' We all looked to his mate who nodded in agreement. Dan smirked looking back at me and before I had the chance to say anything he had me pinned against the wall by my wrists. _

'_Not so smart now are you' Linda was now in the corner, mascara running down her face with Carl stopping her from getting up. _

'_What are you going to do to me now?' I tried not to let my fear show. _

'_If I was you I'd keep my mouth shut!' I could see him getting frustrated but I wasn't backing down._

'_One thing you should know about me is that I can never keep my mouth shut'_

'_I think you should just do what your told!' I could see the anger in his eyes but I kept going. Probably the worst thing I could've done. _

'_That's the thing. I never usually do what I'm told' The next thing I knew he had punched me in the stomach and I had tears streaming down my face. I thought I heard people running down the corridor. Just as he was about to punch me again the door burst open revealing Ash, Charlie, Mac and Noel. My eyes met with Ash's and at that moment I knew everything would be okay._

_End of POV _


End file.
